Typically, a user can use a power driver to insert a fastener into a wall. Once the user has reached the limit of torque available from the power driver, the user must change tools and use a manual tool to further drive the fastener into the wall. In other instances, the user can use the manual tool to insert the fastener. Whether using a manual tool or switching between a power tool and a manual tool, the time and effort required to insert that fastener can be relatively long.